Colin Lee-Yang
Colin Lee-Yang, also known simply as Colin 'or by his moniker ''Troll Bait', is the main protagonist of Helix Knights. Born in the fictional town of Locks, England on planet Earth, this seemingly ordinary young man manages to catch the attention of the organization known as the Helix Knights- as well as multiple other heroic and villainous groups. Following his discovery, he is eventually inducted into the former group as a squire, and taken to the far-off world known as Ethenia, where he undergoes training to become a warrior of New Camelot. Appearance Colin has green eyes and messy black hair, which seems to defy gravity on multiple occassions. During his middle and high-school years, he wears a typical school uniform consisting of a white button up shirt, grey slacks, black shoes, green blazer, and a green-and-gold striped tie. When joining the Helix Knights and selecting his choice of 'armor', Colin decided on a black, figure-hugging shirt, a white obi, light-grey gi pants, white bandages wrapped around his shins and ankles, and black martial arts shoes. His casual uniform consists of a black T-shirt, a brown, leather RAF jacket, light blue jeans, and canvas shoes. Though his build was initially skinny and somewhat athletic, though completely underwhelming, Colin eventually bulks up and gains an array of well-developed muscles following his long year of extensive training as a squire in the Helix Knights. Despite his increase in muscle mass, he is still often viewed as being very plain-looking, which leads many people to underestimate his abilities. Gallery Colin Lee-Yang profile.jpg|Colin's profile.|link=http://helix-knights.wikia.com/wiki/File:Colin_Lee-Yang_profile.jpg Colin's muay thai stance.jpg|Colin preparing to fight Personality Colin was described by his teachers as being energetic, determined, persistent, unorthodox, and clever throughout his tenure of education. He inherited his family's attitude of a strong work-ethic, as well as his mother's wit and his father's politeness. He also has an extremely carefree spirit; often smiling and making jokes during tense and dire situations. When initially introduced, Colin is portrayed as being slightly introverted and indifferent to his present situation, and has shown to have only a couple of friends. But after being inducted into the Helix Knights, meeting the other recruits in his year, and training to compete in the upcoming trials and exams hosted by the organization, Colin gradually becomes more confident, both in his communication skills and his ability to form bonds with others. Along with his exuberant personality, Colin is very diligent and strong-willed as a character. After joining the Helix Knights, he immediately displays an overwhelming determination to become a powerful warrior, with a desire to rise through the ranks to the top seat. As such, he began devoting almost all of his free time at New Camelot to training and learning all the tricks of the trade. His penchant for hard work even led him to undertaking sessions during the night periods, even though all his other peers focused their training during the day time. Much like a handful of his colleagues, Colin has very good instincts for survival, training, and problem solving, and a solid grasp of what it means to be a knight. In the first few days of his term at New Camelot, he was easily able to adapt to the squire's incredibly rigorous and bloated training schedule. Despite exercising most of the week, he was able to divide his time appropriately between his working duties and his social life, showing a keen ability to organize himself between numerous tasks, while at the same time sticking to his own personal regimen. His juggling of responsibilities however often lead him to being extremely exhausted during some days, to the point that he often dozed off during working periods... which brought a great deal of amusement to his friends and left him vulnerable to their numerous pranks. Colin is a very caring person. He will never hesitate to help someone in need or rescue them if they're in danger, even if the odds are stacked against him and if he's not strong enough to do it. Due to his determined nature, Colin sometimes acts recklessly and without thinking. A good of this includes the time when he gallantly attempted to stop a group of older boys from making moves on an agitated-looking Rochelle during their first encounter, which inevitably ended in him to being beaten up in an alley. However, despite being outnumbered or outgunned, Colin will always step in to save people, especially his friends. Colin has also shown to be a very selfless person- selfless enough to try to help those with personal, emotional problems, even if it does not concern him and they completely rebuke his offers. His noble and heroic spirit eventually earns the recognition, respect and admiration of multiple people in his life, including seasoned knights such as Rochelle and Amber, and his close friends Artemis, Jon, Darren and Conner. On top of the positive aspects of his personality, Colin is also highly competitive. His kind, gentle nature masks a very aggressive, very wild side to him, and his desire to win in battle gives him a highly ferocious drive. This contrast to his personality often helps trigger the unknown power he possesses. In the instances where Colin is pushed beyond his limits, his normally cheerful disposition is stripped away and becomes replaced by a violent, freakish, and ruthless character, which both terrifies his opponents and awes his friends. It also makes him seem even cooler in the eyes of the girls he knows. As a result, several of them end up developing a strong attraction towards his 'animalistic' and 'beastial' personality, including Artemis, Mei, Sandra and Junko. Colin is also very direct in his opinions and his comments. Due to his cool, straight-forward and openhearted nature, he can also be very dense to other girls' feelings towards him, most notably in regards to Rea, Rochelle, Anya, and Christina, who all fall for his gentle and gallant personality. Abilities and Powers While he was growing up in Locks, Colin attended various swimming and Muay Thai classes as part of his out-of-school activities, giving him an above-average base level of fitness, strength, and background in self-defense.Colin held competitive levels of martial arts skill and fitness typical of a teenager his age. He even took up dancing as a hobby for a short term. The results left him with a thin, athletic frame with not much muscle mass. A fter joining the Helix Knights and undergoing the squire training program, Colin quickly displayed a high level of accelerated growth, where he quickly picked up the training routines handed out by the teachers and the techniques taught during combat classes. Being immediately classified as a Fist Type knight by the academy's administrators, he quickly began learning multiple self-defense styles and moves to use against his group's main fighting instructor, as well as the knight he and Artemis were personally assigned to. He also undertook private lessons with Rochelle and Anya, the former of whom taught him how to fight against armed opponents, whereas the latter taught him how to fight against non-humanoid opponents. As a knight-in-training, it is usually a requirement for students to learn how to use their latent magical capabilities in and outside of combat situations. Unlike most knights who use magic externally to produce weapons and armor, Colin uses it internally, allowing him to strengthen and enhance his body to superhuman levels. By channeling mana through his frame, Colin can multiply his strength, speed, endurance, durability, and senses, giving him the tools he needs to battle foes wielding tremendous power. It also allows him to fire blasts and shockwaves from his person, as well as grant him a form of levitation and flight. Because he is also channeling mana internally, his body is unaffected by magic designed to cancel out external magic, such as those spells used by Ronan. Colin has also shown to possess an incredibly potent and unknown power, which has been lying dormant inside him since he was born. Though others have managed to glimpse it during his training and exams, it first becomes known in his fight against Ronan, in which the Troll King and the prisoners in the hall witness Colin summon an incredible amount of raw energy- despite being completely spent and on the brink of collapse. After only a year of military styled training, Colin quickly developed a powerful range of superhuman abilities and physical attributes, allowing him to fight on par with the top B-listed knights in New Camelot. Despite initially being classified as a C-Rank squire, during his first Ranking Competition he immediately demonstrated the capacity to go toe-to-toe with even the lowest A-Rank knights in the field- an astonishing feat for a first year rookie. Colin's strength is such that he is capable of taking on multiple opponents at once, no matter their size or species, with ease. He is also shown to be able to catch and deflect magical attacks with his bare hands, as seen in his fight with Ronan in Chapter a fully-charged, anti-magic attack from Ronan, which was when he managed to deflect a ball of anti-magic capable of incinerating an entire country. Immense Strength: '''On his own Colin is capable of exerting immense amounts of strength, way above the human norm. He is easily able to grapple with people much larger than himself, lift objects several times his size and weight, and strike through solid rock with a single blow. When using magic to enhance his body however, his strength is multiplied several times over, allowing him to punch a crater in solid bedrock and steel just by jumping, and bust through various forms of shields and barriers capable of stopping bomb blasts and cannon fire. His punches and kicks are also enhanced to the point that he can create explosive shockwaves that can crack the earth and extinguish flames, merely from being in range of the impact zone. '''Immense Speed: Colin's striking speed on its own is quite impressive, and he can easily run at speeds far-above olympic levels. He can also move so suddenly and with such agility that people often lose sight of him, even when they're staring right at him from only a few feet away. When channeling magic into his limbs, Colin can easily clock supersonic speeds and outrun beams of magical light traveling towards or away from him. Immense Durability: Colin has shown the abnormal ability to take and receive blows without slowing down, even debilitating ones aimed at his vital areas and organs. This isn't just attributed to his unyielding tenacity and determination to win, but also his strength of will. Even when hit by attacks designed to cause immense pain or even cripple an opponent, Colin has shown the ability to power through the damage and keep going, even using it to give him an adrenaline boost. Even when his body is completely spent of energy and suffering from multiple internal and external injuries that could kill an ordinary human, Colin can still stand up and keep on fighting through sheer willpower. This inevitably allows him to tap into his hidden magical potential, which could be seen starting to surface towards the end of his fight with Ronan in Chapter 1. Fighting Styles Genius Combatant: Colin weilds a keen sense for fighting and incredibly sharp instincts. Not only is he able to adapt to martial arts lessons quickly, he can also learn skills and techniques on the fly. Just by watching another person fight, Colin is able to memorize their fighting style and techniques, and incorporate them into his skillset. This enables him to expand his knowledge and understanding of fighting, and allows him to form countermeasures against other opponents. He also has a keen sense of timing. With his knowledge of the human body, he is able to throw counterattacks and punches with almost surgical precision, striking at pressure points on the human body and targeting the joints. Doing so allows him to cripple and even shutdown an opponent's ability to fight, and even defeat them without killing them. He has also shown to be able to accurately attack from a person's blindspots, as shown in his fight with Ronan, where he was able to use the Troll King's enlarged body to conceal his movements, and slowly turn the fight in his favor. Though Colin's main fighting style is a form of hybrid kickboxing and Muay Thai, he has shown to be able to switch effortlessly between the fighting styles that he knows. Doing so can throw off an opponent's sense of timing, thereby making his next moves unpredictable. Many of his other fighting styles include: * Muay Thai - The traditional martial arts style of Thailand, this fighting style emphasises the use of the eight weapons of the human body- the hands, elbows, knees, and legs- to deliver attacks to an opponent while at the same time providing the user an adequate form of defense. * Wing Chun - Also known as Wing Tsun or 'Spring Chant', is a traditional Southern Chinese martial arts style specializing in close combat and one of the most famous wushu styles in the world. * Boxing - A classic form of pugilism, this fighting style emphasizes use of upperbody movement and strength, in which the user fights solely with the hands. Colin is able to use multiple styles of boxing, including in-fighting and out-fighting styles. * Taichiquan - Best known as a martial arts for practicing movement, Colin adopted this martial arts style in order to improve his defense and reflecting techniques. * Jeet Kune Do - The philosophy pioneered by martial artist Bruce Lee, this hybrid martial arts style is an amalgamation of multiple styles, which emphasizes improvisation and an understanding of self-defense. * Southern Dragon Style - Though only shown briefly in his fight with Ronan, Colin has demonstrated the ability to fight using this Chinese boxing style.